Roxanne PotterHArry POtters Twin
by greekchick
Summary: have you ever wondered what life for Harry Potter would have been like if Voldemort would have never existed?would he still be friends with Ron and Hermione?


Have you every wondered what life would be like if Voldemort never existed Miley and Ashley Potter-11 daughters of Lily and James Jacob and Jason Potter-9 sons of Lily and James Phoebe Potter-7 daughter of lily and James Kaylee Potter-3 daughter of lily and James Name: piper potter

Age: 41

Married: Leo Wyatt

Powers: can freeze things and blow things up

Name: phoebe potter

Age: 40

Married: coop (cupid)

Powers: levitate, empathy, premonitions

Name: page potter

Age: 39

Married: no one (husband disappeared)

Powers: orb, heal, and move things by calling them

Name: Leo Wyatt

Age: 45

Married: piper Hallowell

Powers: ex Wight lighter, none

Name: coop

Age: 43

Married: phoebe Hallowell

Powers: make people fall in love

Jamie Black-11 daughter of Sirius and Amy Black

Amanda Black-6 daughter of Sirius and Amy Black

Josh-3 son of Sirius and Amy black

Jake Lupin-14 son of Remus and Jessica Lupin

Hannah Lupin-14 daughter of Remus and Jessica Lupin

Chris Potter-13 son of Piper and Leo Wyatt( go by potter)

Wyatt Potter-16 son of piper and Leo Wyatt( go by potter)

Lilly Johnson-6 daughter of Phoebe and Coop Johnson

Cole Mitchels-9 son of Paige and Henry Mitchell

Miley Potter-1 daughter of Paige and Henry Mitchell

Have You every wondered what life would be like if Voldemort never existed? Well let's just say if you did, you'll get to know right now. What is my name you ask? My name is Roxanne Potter. I have a twin brother named Harry, and my parents are Lilly and James. Harry and I look EXACTLY like each other. We both have dark brown hair, Harry's is very shaggy, and mine goes down to my shoulders, from our father, and emerald green eyes from our mother. we both wear glasses, although, I prefer contacts, and look a lot like our dad. the only difference really between us besides gender, is that I have electric blue highlight and the tips of my hair died that color and I have my belly button pierced. Harry and I are both turning 13, so we are about to head into our third year of Hogwarts. We also have 4 sister and 3 brothers named Ashley and Miley, who are both 11 and identical twins, Jacob and Jason, who are 9 and identical twins, Phoebe, who is 7, and Kaylee, who is 3. my dad has three sisters on his side of the family who are each married and have kids. There is Piper and Leo, who have Chris who is 13 and Wyatt who is 16, Phoebe and coop and they have 1 kid named lily who is 6, and there's Paige and her husband Henry who disappeared, and they have two kids, Cole who is 9, and Miley who is 1. then there is Remuas Lupin and Sirius black, who are my dads best friends and they are married and have kids too. There is Sirius and Amy who have 3 kids, Jamie who is 11, Amanda who is 6 , and Josh who is three. Then there is Remuas and Jessica who have two kids Hannah and Jake who are both 14 and non identical twins. I have four best friends, Rose McGovern, Brooklyn Jacobs but we call her brook, bookie and only Rose and me can call her Lyn, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Ron and Hermione are Harry's best friends too, but as for brook and Rose, well lets just say that he would like to hex them to eternity because they found his baby book that our mum kept and posted the embarrassing pictures all over the school, he never forgave them for that and I don't blame him. Rose, Brook, and I are the most popular girls in school, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione, have lots of friends too, the only problem is that Hermione is a know it all, not saying that's a bad thing but she can get kind of annoying, Ron is dumb, and Harry's, well Harry is Harry. The only problem at school is that we get a howler from our mum about three times a week.

It was the day we were heading back to Hogwarts, and I woke up with quiet a surprise. I woke up and my hair was cut and died green with silver highlights." Harry what the hell did you do to my hair!!" I screamed at him since he was walking by my bedroom when I woke up.

" What are you talking about? I've been in my room all night." He said pretending to be innocent as he walked in my room.

" Oh you are so dead!" I screamed as I got out of bed and began to chase him around the house until our mum stopped us.

" What the hell is going on now, and what did you do to your hair!" my mom screamed.

"He cut and died my hair!" I said to her

"She chassed me around the house!" Harry fought back.

" He denied doing it!"

" She exists!"

" Harry don't say that about your sister and, Harry when you get back here you are grounded for a week since you did that to your sisters hair!" mum said as she fixed me hair.

" But mum that's so not fair!" Harry protested.

" No young man it is perfectly fair, now go get your trunk, were leaving" she said to us very firmly. As we walked up Harry gave me a death glare and I shot one right back at him. Once we got downstairs dad took our trunks and put them in the car as Harry, Mum, are siblings, and i got in. we got to Kings Cross about an hour later and went through the wall between platform 9 and 10. Harry, Ashley, miley and I all said goodbye to our family and got on the train. Ashley and Miley left Harry and I to go find there own compartment cause they wanted a little bit of privacy. I was really exited about this year cause our uncle Reamus, well he's not really our uncle he just acts like it, is going to be the new DADA teacher.

" Hey im going to go find Rose and Brook." I said calmly to Harry since we made up from our little fight.

" Kay, ill tell Ron and Hermione that you'll see them in a little bit." Harry said as we went separate ways. After about 5 minuets of searching I found them in the very last compartment.

" OMG! Roxy!! I haven't seen you in ages!" Rose screamed as she jumped on me and pulling into a HUGE bear hug.

" I missed you too Rose, but you gotta get off of me, I mean I haven't even said hello to Lyn yet!" I said as all three of us started to laugh.

" Hiya!! Can you believe that we are starting our third year at Hogwarts!' I screamed to Lyn.

" OMG! I know! And we are still the most popular girls in school…. I don't think that will ever change." She said ad she pulled me into a HUGE hug just like Rose's only with out the jumping on me part. So for half of the train ride we gossiped about what else? Boys!! Until a very angry looking Ron came in and pulled me out to the hall way

" Gosh what has gotten in to you Ron?" I said jokingly.

" What has gotten into me? Oh lets see you were supposed to come and at least say hi to us but did you? No! Instead you were gossiping with those, those girly-girls!"

"Hey! Im one of those girly-girls! So watch your mouth!! And I was just about to come say hi when you came and beat me too it!" I yelled back by now everyone was outside their compartments looking at us. " Now if you excuse me, im going to go say hi to Mione." I said as I walked past him to Harry, Hermione, and his compartment.

" Hey Roxy!! Omg I haven't seen you in forever!" Hermione screamed as I opened the door. After that we just talked for a while until Harry finally got fed up with it and kicked me out. So Hermione and I went back to my compartment to gossip with Lyn and Rose.

" Ok so who are your guys crushes, and don't worry what every we say in here, stays in here." I said to them all.

" Well I like George Weasley." Rose said while blushing as we all squealed.

" I like Harry." Lyn Muttered. And again she blushed while we squealed.

" I like Ron." Hermione said as her face got super red and we squealed the loudest. No surprise there. I thought to myself.

" Ok well I like Fred." I said while looking down and again they squealed but I didn't blush.

" Wow you and Rose are more alike then we thought." Hermione said.

" I can't believe you like Fred!" Lyn said to me while smiling.

" I can't believe you like my brother! Now that's just sick!"

" Well for me its not, for you it is since you're his sister!" she said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. So after that, we gossiped more and more until we got to Hogwarts, we sat and waited for our sisters to get sorted, and when they did they got Gryfindore like Harry and I, and went and sat next to some people they met on the train. After that, we all ate and talked normally, then all of a sudden I felt some pudding on my check. I knew instantly that Harry was the one who threw the pudding at me. So I took a HUGE piece of cake and smashed it in his face, once that happened an all out food fight started. The whole great hall got involved. Finally, the teachers were able to stop it and sent us straight to our dormitories. After taking a shower, me Lyn and Rose stayed up all night giggling about random things. The next morning, while we were at breakfast a howler came to Harry and me. We both looked at each other with fear in our eyes and opened it.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER AND ROXANNE JASMINE POTTER! YOU TWO ARE THE MOST ARROGENT KIDS I HAVE EVER MET! YOU TWO ARE WORSE THEN YOUR FATHER AND SIRIUS PUT TOGETHER! I TOLD YOU THAT IF I HAD TO SEAND A HOWLER TO YOU RIGHT WHEN YOU GOT TO HOGWARTS THEN YOU WOULD BE IN MAJOR TROUBE! SO YOU TWOA RE BOTH GROUNDED FOR ALL OF CHRISTMAS BREAK! STARTING A FOOD FIGHT IS WROSE THAN ANYTHING YOUR FATHER HAS EVER DONE ON THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL! I BETTER NOT HAVE TO SEND ANOTHER HOWLER TO YOU TWO AND IF I DO I WILL BE PAYING YOU A LITTLE VIST." Once it was over me and Harry had huge grins plaster on our faces.

" What going on with you two? You just got grounded for the whole Christmas break and got a howler!" Hermione said to us looking extremely worried

" Well we just got an idea." Harry and I said with mischievous grins on our faces. Everyone leaned in really close so that they could here the plan.

" Ok well, Sirius will do anything to help us-" I started

" And if we tell him we are making our own Marauders group-" Harry said

"Then he will probably give us ideas of pranks to play-"

" Then we can use them," Harry and me said finishing each other's sentences. Everyone had smiles on their faces saying that they liked the plan; even hermione seemed to like it. Right when we finished eating, we got straight to work since classes didn't start until tomorrow.

"Ok, I'll call Sirius, and get him to come down here." Harry said once we all got in the common room. We all nodded our heads. Harry walked over to the Fireplace, stuck his head in, and yelled, " number twelve grimwald place!" he talked to Sirius and about two minuets after Harry pulled his head out of the fire, Sirius came out of it.

" How have my favorite godchildren been?" he asked as he pulled Harry and me into a big hug.

" We've been great Sirius except for the fact that we got a howler from mum just about 10 minuets ago." I said proudly like that was a good thing.

" Well good for you! So what did you need me for?" he asked us with a huge grin on his face.

" Well we were thinking of making our own marauder group, and we wanted your help forming it since if we ask dad mum will find out and Remaus is a teacher now." Harry said to him with a nervous look in his eyes.

" Well of course ill help my favorite godchildren and their friends become prankster. So who do you want to be in your little group?" he asked us his grin getting even bigger.

" Well it would be me, Harry, Rose, Brook, Ron, and Hermione." I said to him as I pointed to each person.

"wait I don't want YOUR friends in our group!' Harry screamed.

"well too bad cause I say that there going to be in it." I said wile smirking and Harry just shot me a death glare.

" well then, what do you want to call your selves?" he asked us.

" how about the bookworms!" hermione said and we all glared at her.

" ok how about the mauraderttes?" Rose suggested.

" umm hello there are two guys in this group!" Harry said annoyed.

" how about we just call ourselves the MISFITS? I asked them and they all agreed.

" well now that you have that all figured out, why don't you guys come up with a day of the week that you will all meet up in the room of requirements and you can make plans there." Sirius said as he walked back toward the fire and in a second he was gone.

" so how about every Monday and Friday at 7:00 we'll all meet in the room of requirement." Harry said to us all.

" now, do all of you agree that whatever we talk about, well stay between us and anyone who decides to leave the misfits will get there memory swiped of all misfits info so that no teacher will know of our plans." I said to everyone and they all agreed.

" I think that we all need nicknames which will mean that we all need to become illegal annimagus's. which will also be our first task, so I say we all head to the R.O.R right now and start." Harry said to us all. We all had huge grins on our faces as we walked to the R.O.R. once we got there we decided on what animals we were going to change into. Harry was going to become a Coyote named Howler I was going to Become a Wolf named Paws, Hermione was going to become a Phoenix named wings, Ron was going to become a Tiger named Prowl, Rose was going to become a cheetah names Speed, and Brook was going to become a cat named Whiskers. We were practicing for hours and nothing exciting was happened except a part of our body turning into an animal part. Then all of a sudden Hermione was a full on Phoenix!(I know it takes longer then that to become an animagus… but pretend!) We all just stood there in awe until she turned back.

" OMG! I did it!! I turned into a phoenix!" she squealed while jumping up and down.

" great job Wings. Now you can help us learn." I said to her with a smile on my face. So she went around helping everyone and by the end of the night. We were all able to turn into our animal. It was midnight by the time every one had accomplished it so we all snuck back into the Gryfindor common room. With smiles plastered on all of our faces and went to bed thinking about what we just accomplished. Then next day was our first day of classes and we were excited because our first callas is DADA with Prof. Lupin.

We all woke up, got ready and met up in the common room. On the way to breakfast we were discussing what our first prank should be and who we should play it on when all of a sudden our dad snuck out from around the corner, jumped in from of us, and yelled" boo!" Rose, Lyn and I all screamed a really loud high pitched scream while everyone else laughed.

" dad what are you doing here… I though you were supposed to be at work?" Harry said to him once everyone who was laughing calmed down.

" well I cant tell you why im here, but what's this I hear about you six becoming the new marauders… only being called something different?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

" well we-" I started and Harry finished me sentence.

" thought it would be cool"

"if we stated our own group" Harry and I said together.

"ugh! You know I hate it when you guys do that!" dad said to us with a frown on his face.

"do what father?" Harry and I asked at the same time with identical smirks on our faces.

" that! The talking at the same time and finishing each others sentences." He said to us.

" why-" I started

"whatever do you mean?" Harry finished both of our smirks getting even bigger.

" ugh! Just get going you don't want to miss breakfast." He said to us. We just merely nodded and walked off with our friends. once we were out of hearing range, the whole group started cracking up laughing.

" that was bloody brilliant mates!" Ron said to us in between laughs. And that's how the conversation went until we got to the great hall. We all sat down at the gryfindor table and ate when all of a sudden the doors to the great hall burst open and in came mum, dad, and Sirius.

" ahh.. I see our new teacher helpers and aurers have arrived. Dumbledore started. " students I would like to introduce, Lilly Potter as our assistant transfiguration teacher, and James Potter and Sirius Black as our school protectors." Once dumbledore said that last part Harry and I let out a loud snort which caused dad and Sirius to glare at us. A few minuets later mum walked up to the staff table and dad and Sirius started walking towards us both of them glaring.

" umm guys… we uh kind of have to-" I started before Harry cut me off.

"GO!" he screamed as we both jumped up and started running away from our dad and godfather who were now chasing us. The whole great hall seemed to be laughing at the scene. As we were running Harry and I looked at each other both with the same though. Once we looked away we transformed into our animagus form, which stunned dad and Sirius, which gave us the chance to get away quicker. Once we got away we both changed back and started cracking up laughing.

" did you see the look on there face when we transformed?" I asked Harry in between laughs and all he could do was nod because he was laughing too hard. About a half hour later we had to leave the empty classroom that we where hiding in to go to transfiguration. Once we got there we saw our mum looked pissed.

" hi mum, I missed you!" I said trying to suck up to her so that she wouldn't yell at us.

"YOU MISSED ME! YOU MISSED ME! IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE YOU MISSED ME WHEN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER STARTED THAT FOOD FIGHT! AND WHEN DID YOU GUYS BECOME ANIMAGI?" she screamed at us which caught the whole classes attention.

" w-well we thought it would be fun." Harry said slowly trying to make sure that she didn't blow up at us again.

" FUN! YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO TURN INTO AN ILLEGAL ANIMAGUS!" she screamed at us before telling us to take our seats. We didn't need told twice, we immediately took our regular seats which were right next to each other, in front of Ron and hermione, and behind Rose and Lyn. Once class started officially, Harry and I calmed down. The whole time we were throwing things at Rose and Lyn when professor Magonigal or mum weren't looking.

"will you stop it Harry!" Rose yelled at him which caused the whole class to shut up and look at him.

" what's going on?" mum asked us.

" Harry was throwing paper at Lyn and I!" Rose shouted.

" hey it wasn't only me!" Harry shouted which caused me to hit him on his shoulder which caused him to yell," ow!"

" you were doing it too?" Lyn asked me as she eyed me to make sure that I wouldn't lie.

" maybe!" I said innocently but with a smirk on my face, which cause Rose to yell at me too, which cause Rose, Harry and I to get detentions for throwing paper and yelling in class.

" god! I cant believe that you guys made me get detention!" rose screened at Harry and I as we walked up to divination.

" hey we were just having some fun, I mean we deserved the attention, you didn't the only reason you got detention was because you were yelling at us for throwing paper at you. Which isn't worth a detention." I said to her which calmed her down and she gave me a hug and said thanks. Once we got up to the classroom, we smelled this horrible perfume smell that made Rose and I kind of drowsy.

"ugh! We may need to help this lady out when she picks her perfume!" Rose said to me while trying to swat away the smell.

" how do you know it's a lady?" I said with a smirk on my face which made Rose, Lyn and I start cracking up laughing.

" I don't get it." Ron said to us with a confused look on his face.

" ok Ron if this isn't a lady, that would mean that it is a guy, who is gay or Bisexual….. or worse.. it could be a half lady half man!" Lyn said which made everyone but Ron start cracking up laughing, and then wee saw the confused look on Ron's face again which made us all start laughing harder, us being Harry, Rose, Lyn, Hermione, and I. Finally we were able to go into the classroom, and we all had to sit at a round table for three people.. Harry sat with Ron and hermione while I sat with rose and brook, a.k.a. Lyn. Once the teacher walked in, Rose, Lyn and I all had to hold in our laughter cause she looked like a giant bug. She started babbling on about why divination is useful, and that not everyone can see into the future then she made us all read tea leaves. She scared everyone when she read my cup and then harrys cup because she said that she saw the grim, which is and omen of death. Once she predicted the we were going to die, Harry and I started cracking up laughing which caused everyone to look at us , and professor trelweany just ignored it. After we were done in that class we all went to lunch.

" fresh air!! I can breath!!" Rose and I screamed at the same time once we got into the great hall and then started laughing. The next thing we knew was Ron and Harry both lunging for the food at the table while hermione and Lyn just laughed.

" hey you know what I just thought about?" I said to Rose as we sat down next to the boys.

" what?" she asked as she picked up a turkey sandwich.

" I haven't seen Fred and George since we got back." I said to her as I picked the biggest sandwich I could find, which was so huge that it wouldn't fit in my mouth.

" talking about us are we." Fred said as he came up next to and put a hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

" yes actually we were, we were just saying how annoying you two can be." Rose said as George put his hand on her shoulder like Fred did to me.

" oh were you, cause I seamed to here that you guys missed us." Fred said with a smirk on his face.

"hummmm… thinking thinking… nope never said that." I said mimicking his smirk.

" oh now that hurt.. you know ill get you for that." Fred said to me as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. When he did that I started kicking and screaming which caused everyone to look at us.

"FREDRIC ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed as I kept hitting him and he started to walk out of the great hall and towards the grounds. Once we got outside he decided to throw me in the lake and then run away. Once I got out, I had to walk into the great hall all wet because I left my wand in there.

" wow Roxy! what did he do to you?" Harry asked me as he handed me my wand.

" he threw me in the lake!" I screamed as I said the drying spell to dry myself off. Once I said that everyone started to snicker. Right when I heard everyone laughing I grabbed my sandwich and stormed out of the great hall. on my way to my next class, which was potions I ran into Fred who just smiled at me, which made me blush and im pretty sure he saw it. So I had to run to potions to get away from Fred. Once I got to the potions room, I was completely out of breath, but started hitting my head up against the wall for being so stupid.

" what are you doing!" Harry yelled as he saw me pounding my head on the wall and pulled me away from the wall. "god you look like dobby when you do that! Now what's wrong?" Harry asked me looking at me sympathetically. Once he asked me that I started to sob and talk at the same time, which confused everyone.

" roxy… calm down and tell us what happened." Hermione said to me as she pulled out of the hug that she just gave me. All I said were two words. And those words happened to be, 'he knows'. The only people who understood were hermione, rose and brook. As for Harry and Ron, they were left standing there completely confused.

" Rox, who knows what?" Harry asked me as he came over to me.

" the person she likes, knows that she likes him." Rose said to him with a frown on her face.

" wait, how did Fred find out she liked him?" Harry asked her.

" She likes my brother!" Ron screamed but everyone ignored him.

"well when I saw him in the hall way a few minuets ago… I blushed about fifty different shades of red when he smiled at me and then ran off." I said as I finally stopped sobbing seeing as we could hear students coming down.

" ok well im sure everything is going to be ok. I mean who knows, he might even like you back." Harry said with a smile on his face. Once he said that I gave him a huge hug, which caused all the students around us to gasp because Harry and I were never civil with each other.

" oh cut it out!! Cant I give my brother a hug!" I screamed at the students around us which made them instantly shut up. The rest of the day went extremely well, and befor we knew it, it was time for our detention. Once we got there, we were surprised to find our mom there instead of prof. Magonigal.

"hey mum, so what are we doing for detention tonight?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, since Minurvera isn't here, im going to let Rose go, since she didn't do anything. But you two, will be writing lines." Once she told us what to do, Harry and I sat down, as Rose left. We finished our detention about an hour later, so Harry and I decided to go see how our sisters day was since we haven't talked to them since the train ride.

" Hey Miles, Ash, how was your day?" I asked as I sat down next to them in the common room.

" oh it was bloody brilliant!! We love having Remaus as a teacher!" Miley said to us and Ashley nodded in agreement.

" hey! Where did you learn that kind of language!" I shouted at them.

" well, you and Harry of course." They said at the same time, and Harry and I just laughed.

" well… try not to say it around mum or shell kill us. Well anyway, im going to bed, night!" I said as I got up and headed towards the girls staircase, although I did anything but go to bed. Once everyone in my room was asleep, I quietly snuck downstairs with the marauders map and the invisibility cloak, and headed towards the slytherin common room. Once I got there I took a wild guess at the password. " pure blood." I said nervously, and surprisingly, it worked. So I slowly crept into the boys dorm first, and put a permanent hair dye and hair growth spell, on all of their hair. I made all of there hair go down to their shoulder, and it was hot pink. Then I went into the girls rooms and put a permanent hair dye and length spell that cur their hair supper short, and died it bright red. Once I finished I left and snuck into snapes room. I did the same thing to his hair as the guys, only made his hair really curly too. Once I was satisfied with my prank, I went to bed. The next morning we all went to breakfast and everyone seemed to notice that snape and all of the other slytherins weren't there. About 5 seconds later all the slytherins and snape stormed in and everyone laughed at what the slytherins.

" POTTER!! BLACK!!" snape screamed over the noise as he headed towards our dad and godfather. Everyone seemed to shut up once he did that cause they wanted to know what would happen. " fix us right now!!" he yelled as he got up towards them.

" we didn't do this!" they said with a straight face and snape could tell that they were telling the truth. He could see it in their eyes that they were confused.

" I want whoever did this to us to stand up." Snape yelled to everybody in the great hall. I didn't stand up but I had a HUGE grin plastered on my face which told all of my friends that I did it.

" Roxy YOU did that!!" Harry asked me with an amazed look on his face, and I just merely nodded which caused us misfits to break the awkward silence that was going through the hall by laughing.

"you! You misfits did this didn't you!!" snape said as he came up to us.

" nope, only Roxy!" Ron said which caused everyone to shut up and stare at Ron with a horrified look in their eyes because he wasn't supposed to tell.

" you!! Change me back and I will let you off with a warning!" he said to me.

" oh, well uhmm, im sorry professor, but um I kind of put a permanent hair length and dye spell on you and the rest of the slytherins… so I guess its going to stay like that until it wears off, which should be in about a week at least." I said with a fake sorry look on my face which caused everyone in the great hall, including professor dumbledore to laugh.

"WHAT!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I AM STUCK LIKE THIS FOR AT LEAST A WEEK!!" he screamed at me now furious.

" wow professor, you caught on quick. Who knew that you were so smart!' I said while laughing. " well I best be going. Ta ta!" I said right be for I turned into a wolf and trotted out of the great hall. as I passed the house tables, students would give me a pat showing they thought I did a good job. Once I was out of the great hall, I transformed back and headed to my first class, care of magical creators. I got there about 10 minuets early, so I decided to sit by the lake and wait for the rest of the class to get here. About five minuets later I saw the rest of the marauders coming towards me all with smiles on their faces.

" Roxy, that was the best prank I have ever seen!!" Rose said to me as they all sat down.

" thanks but seriously Ron, you probably got me into a lot of trouble with my mum!" I said to him.

" I know and im really really sorry about that!! Il take all the blame saying that it was all my idea and that I was scared of getting in trouble, so I blamed you, and you being the best friend in the world( which caused hermione and Harry to yell hey!) played along so I wouldn't get in trouble." Ron said to me while he was blushing madly but also had a smile on his face.

" do you really think that I am the best friend in the world?" I asked him getting ready to start up my fake tears.

"well yea! I mean you always have a solution, and your smart and funny, and an evil genius!" he said the last part with a smirk.

" oh ronikens!" I said as I hugged him the fake tears now streaming down my face. " that's the sniff nicest thing sniff anyone has every said to me!" I said while winking at all of my friends who were behind him and looking confused at why I was crying.

" w-why are you crying?" he asked me as I let go of him.

" because im just so happy!" I said as they continued to stream down my face.

"w-what?" he asked me completely confused,

"GOTHCYA!" I screamed as I started laughing. We all started cracking up laughing until Hermione let out a sudden gasp.

" guys we have 1 minuet to get to hagrids hut or were late!" she screamed and before anyone answered we all dashed towards his hut. We made it there just as the bell rang signaling class is starting. We sat their bored the whole period because the only thing we did was feed theses flobber worms lettuce. The only one to live out of the two groups of 3 people each, were hermione Harry and Ron's. Ours, rose Lyn and I, didn't exactly live cause we fed it too much. So we had to do the other groups homework, excluding hermiones, for a week since we made a bet out of it to make it more fun.

" well, have fun with our homework ladies." Harry said as he and Ron dropped two huge stacks of homework on the table in front of Rose, Lyn and I. We just sat their with our mouths hanging open at the pile until we heard a loud ear piercing scream that sounded like my mum. Harry and I glanced at each other before dashing off to were the sound came from. When we got there we saw our mum and dad hugging.

" ummm mum-" Harry started

" what's going on?" I finished for him.

" IM PREGNATE!" she screamed at us.

" what!" We both screamed at the same time.

" but what about kaylee, who's going to take care of her when you have another baby to deal with? I mean she is only 3 years old you know." I asked her.

" well , we'll figure that out when its time." Dad said to us.

" speaking of kaylee, where is she, and Jacob, Jason, and phoebe… I mean there too young to be students." Harry asked with a very confused expression on my face.

" oh there here… Kaylee is with Sirius right now, and the others, are just wandering around the school. But don't worry, your father installed security cameras so we can keep a watch on them and all of the other students." She said to us.

" oh speaking of the kids, can you two baby sit tomorrow from noon to 9? Dad asked us.

" ugh! Fine, but we better get something good out of this." I said to my dad before we walked off. Once we got back, everyone immediately started asking us what happened. So we told them everything that happened, when we finished everyone what happened, it was time for dinner so we all got up and headed to the great hall. unfortunately, on the way their, we ran into a pink haired malfoy, and he looked furious.

" I know that you know how to fix this. So fix it now and maybe I wont tell father," malfoy said to me with a sneer on his face.

" what? I don't know what your talking about. I think you might have bumped your head, maybe you should go see madam promfry." I said with a smirk on my face and before he even had time to answer me and the rest of the misfits all walked into the great hall. we were laughing at the look on malfoys face when all of a sudden professor snape was right in front of us, which made us shut up.

" what do you think you six are doing?" he asked us with a suspicious look on his face.

" well professor, we were just heading to the black lake to drown ourselves." Lyn said sarcastically. The look snape gave her was priceless, we all had trouble holding back our laughter. Finnlay he left the great hall and we all started laughing which caused everyone to stare at us as we went and sat down.

" that was priceless." Hermione said in between laughs which surprised us all, cause we thought hermione would have thought it to be rude.

" what was priceless?" Ginny asked as she came up and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips which made Lyn look down at her plate sadly.

" oh just the way Lyn talked to professor snape and the look he gave her." Harry said to her. Harry and Ginny had been going out every since we saved her from the chamber of secrets, and ever since Lyn has been uncomfortable around them. Lyn has had a crush on Harry since our first year at hogwarts, although no one knew until this year. so Rose and I gave her death glares and didn't stop until Ron kicked us from under the table. He knew that the only reason Ginny liked him was because of his fame, but Harry seemed to really like Ginny, so we didn't know how to tell him cause he would be crushed. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Harry say the line that a girl never wants to hear, he said the words,

" Ginny, we need to talk." Now we were all looking at them in disbelief especially Lyn.

" what is it Harry?" Ginny asked him oblivious to what those five words meant.

" well, Im breaking up with you." He said kind of nervously. We all knew what kind of temper Ginny had so we were all scared at how he was going to take it.

" What!" Ginny hissed.

" well, I just don't think its working out between us. I think we need to see other people. Besides I think I like someone else." Harry said to her nervously. But, as he said the last part he looked directly at Lyn and winked at her, which Ginny saw. So she got up and dumped a plate of spaghetti on his head. Rose, Lyn, and I were all grinning madly for two reasons. One, he broke up with Ginny, and two, he likes Lyn. After Ginny dumped the spaghetti on him she stormed off.

" well, that went better then I thought." Harry said as he started pulling the food off of his head.

" so who's the lucky girl mate?" Ron asked him with a smirk on his face which caused us all to laugh at how oblivious he was. "What? What did I say?" He asked very confused.

" well isn't it obvious Ronald." Hermione said to him and she just went on when she saw his confused face look even more confused. " ugh! You are so oblivious. Ron he likes Lyn." Hermione said to him which caused Lyn and Harry to blush.

"What!! You like Brooklyn! That is soooo gross how can you like her I mean have you even looked at her!!" he screamed which caused us all to stare at him in disbelief.

" wow Ron, that was lower then low." I said to him right before Harry and I left to go after Lyn who ran off upset. On my way to go find her, I ran into my cousins Hannah and Jake Lupin.

" hey Rox, what's the rush?" Hannah asked me as I ran past them but they just followed.

"Ron insulted Lyn and she ran off crying and were trying to find her." I said as I kept running.

" well hey why don't we round up the families and well all search for her, well except of course Kaylee and little miley." Jake suggested.

" that's brilliant Jake, ok you guys find Jamie, Amanda and Josh, and ill find Ashley, Miley, Jacob, Jason, and Phoebe. Oh and if we see any of them on our way, tell them to meet us in the great hall." I said as I ran towards Mum and dads room. On my way there I ran into Harry who was also looking for her and asked him to go get Chris, Wyatt, Lilly and Cole and meet me in the great hall. he just nodded and ran to go get the marauders map to find them easier. Once I got to there room I found Jacob, Jason and Phoebe. Now I just have to find Ashley and Miley. So I got the kids and we all went searching for Ashley and Miley. After about 5 minuets of searching for them, we finally found them in the great hall with everyone else. We all split up into groups consisting of: me Rose, Jacob, Jason, and Phoebe; Harry, Cole, Jamie, and little Lilly; Chris, Amanda, and josh; Wyatt, Jake, and Hannah; miley, Ashley, Hermione, and Ron.

"Ok we all need to split up to find Lyn, and whoever finds her first needs to press this button and well all know and meet back up in the great hall." Hermione says as she handed one person in each group a coin/ button.

"ok, go!" Ron screamed and each group went running in a different direction. After about 10 minuets, I saw my button flashing.

"guys, someone's found her! You guys can go now." I said to everyone as me and Rose dashed to the great hall and Jacob and Jason went the other way. When we got in there we could see everybody but Ron trying to cheer lyn up as she cried on Harry's shoulder.

" Hey Lyn, don't listen to anything he says. Ever since we got on the train its like he's a whole other person." I said to her as I hugged her and she just nodded.

" wait, what if he isn't really Ron!" Wyatt said as he and Chris got up and said a spell they knew to make Ron tell the truth for 24 hours.


End file.
